In My Veins
by IBelieveinSherlockandJohn
Summary: Lisbon gets hurt, how will Jane react? Will their feelings for each other finally be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

_I needed to do a Jisbon fan fic, I just can't hold all the feels of The Mentalist right now so I need to release them. Enjoy. :D_

Patrick Jane had been a CBI consultant now for nearly 9 years. Lisbon knew that it was against regulations to have a romantic relationship with some one she worked with but she found it hard to maintain herself when she was around Jane. She didn't know exactly when she had developed feelings for him or when she just let everything he did slide off her back but she had caught herself staring at him, or smiling when he did something cute. The day he had broken down had broken her heart, she wanted to help him, but he left, the months of her calling him, the months of her wanting to turn up at his house and just stay with him and the months of telling herself that he wouldn't come back. Only to realize that he needed her just as much as she needed him. The day in the church when she had finally seen him again. The calls they exchanged, hatching the plan to finally catch Red John. The moment that he had uttered those words to her. "Love you." The way he held her hand after the indecent with the FBI and the death of another of their bosses. They all kept her awake at night. The memories of the moments she shared with Jane. The jealousy she felt when she though about him kissing Loraline, touching her, being intimate with her. They filled her with lust for him. She had noticed of late that he had also been acting differently around her. Ever since that day. "Love you." He had been kinder, gentler, warmer towards her. She saw him in reflections giving her the looks she had been giving him. Making her heart skip beats. Her attitude had changed. And so had his.

So when she walked into her office that morning to see Jane asleep on her couch, she felt a grin grow over her face. She had fetched a pillow and a cover for him and tucked him in and slid the pillow under his head. Softly pecked his head and had sat at her desk watching him until he had awoken.  
"Morning." She said softly picking up the tea on her desk. "Made you tea." She smiled softly and handed him the mug. His eyes shone in the dim lighting of her office. He smiled and sipped the tea.  
"Perfect." He murmured. He gazed around the room a small frown coming over his face. "Did you cover me up?" He asked sleepily. She nodded slightly and stood up to move next to him. His eyes followed her. "why?" he asked as she sat next to him. She shrugged off the question and smiled.  
"How are you this morning?" She caught his eyes and held them in her own.  
"You know... Alright." He gave her a small smile and sipped his tea, breaking their eye contact. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Do you want to talk?" She asked gently. He flicked his eyes back to hers and smiled.  
"Teresa..." He started but was cut off by a knock on her door. She gave him a slight smile.  
"Come in." She called. Cho opened the door and poked his head in.  
"We've got a case."  
"Okay, we'll be right out." She gave him a smile and he closed the door behind him. She turned back to Jane and raised an eyebrow. He took her hand from his shoulder and ran his thumb over her knuckles.  
"Later." he breathed and stood. "we have a case." he smiled and moved to the door taking his tea with him.  
"Patrick..." she said slowly her heart jumping into her mouth. He turned and caught her gaze. He smiled and took a deep breath before opening the door and letting it come to a close behind him. Lisbon watched the door for a minute before following him out.

The crime scene was like any other, dead body, person who found it and a lot of cops. Jane did his normal thing and wondered around the crime scene not really paying much attention the the body, and Lisbon did her thing and assessed the situation. After getting the brief on what the situation was and how many leads she had she tracked down Jane to discuss what their next step was.  
"Jane." She said as she approached him "Jane?" She said again. She stood behind him. "Jane?" The annoyance in her voice shining through. He grabbed her hand suddenly pulling her close to him and clasping a hand over her mouth.  
"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "The murderer is still here..." He moved his eyes to the kitchen door. Her eyes widened. She pulled his hand away from her mouth.  
"You sure?" She whispered back going for her gun. He nodded and she moved forward. "How do you know?" She asked quickly back to the kitchen door.  
"Teresa!" Jane yelled and ran to where she still stood.  
"wha-" She started but then realized what had happened. The pain and shock from the knife in her back set in. She started to quake and fell to the floor. Cho appeared in the doorway and shot the fleeing assailant. Jane sank to his knees next to her. He pushed his hand to the stab wound attempting to stop the bleeding. His head quickly snapping to Cho.  
"GET AN AMBULANCE!" He yelled as Cho started running towards the front door. Jane's attention turned back to Lisbon. His voice softened, but the hint of fright was detectable.  
"Stay with me Teresa. Keep your eyes on me. You'll be okay. You can't die... Teresa..."  
She felt herself slipping into the darkness that was around her. All she could hear was Jane's voice, all she could see was his face.  
"Teresa... I love you." Was the last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her.

_Hope you like it, please review. :D I shall update soon, first I need to do a History essay and all my homework... XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your lovely comments! They really mean a lot! :D Here have another chapter you beautiful people! :)_

Jane sat next to Lisbon in the hospital ward. He watched the drip slowly make its way down the tube and through the needle into Lisbon's arm. He listened to the machine that told him that Lisbon was still alive making sure that even if for a minuscule second it hesitated to beep he would start to panic. He tried to occupy his mind with different puzzles or reading but he would always give up. It had only been a couple of ours but it felt like days. The fact that Lisbon was laying there attached to machines and various things that helped her hang onto life. The most predominant one to Jane was the blood drip. She had lost so much of it to the floor and his hand they had to transfer some into her. He watched as the dark liquid made its way to her. Saving her, maintaining her. He couldn't help but worry, he's known her for too long just to let time and coincidence take her away from him. He wasn't going to let anything take another person he loved away from him. Never again would he let that happen, these feelings had been growing since day one and damn anything that stood in his way now.

Jane watched as Lisbon's chest rose and sank. He watched as her fingers twitched and her hair fell to the side of her face. He would smile every now and then, remembering the moments where he had teased her and she had laughed along with him, he reminisced about the times where she would yell at him for doing something stupid. He remembered the time that she had told him that she knew he would be either the end of her or her career. Those small moments they had shared together when they had been captured in a case and held in a metal container, the dance they had shared to her favorite song and he wondered what instrument she played.

He leaned forward and took her hand in his, making slow circles on her palm with his thumb.  
"Come back to me Teresa. Please. I need you." He whispered to her. "I can take you away, take you somewhere beautiful, somewhere that only we'll know, it'll be our place, a place we share together." he gave small smile and moved his hand up to her cheek. He brushed a stay hair away from her peaceful face. "Don't worry Teresa, I'll be here, always." He whispered into her ear. He started to run his finger down her cheek. He could feel tears threatening but he pushed them away, he needed to stay strong. "You can't die Teresa, you're the only other woman I will ever love, Loralie means nothing to me, she's just a ticket to Red John, you know that." He swallowed lightly taking her hand again. He ran his thumb over her wrist. He sat back slight and let himself close his eyes, not sleeping but relaxing, letting himself be with her, alone where nobody would disturb them.

Lisbon's fingers twitched in Jane's hand making him snap open his eyes. He moved forward and gripped her hand tightly.  
"Teresa..." He breathed as her eyes flickered open. She smiled at the sight of him there.  
"Patrick..." She mumbled squeezing his fingers in her hand. "How long was I out?" She asked blinking at the light.  
"About 5-6 hours..." He smiled, "I'm glad you're okay Lisbon..." He caught her gaze and his smile grew. She nodded.  
"You can let go of my hand now..." She chuckled. Jane looked down at their hands.  
"What if I don't want to?" He wondered out loud making Lisbon's smile grow.  
"That would be fine too." She squeezed his hand again and moved towards him. "you said something to me, just before I blacked out..." she gave him a puzzled look. Jane swallowed. His heart was screaming for him to tell her, but as usual his brain won telling him that love was for children and nothing would come of it.  
"Nothing important..." He gave a small smile and dismissed the issue. Lisbon shifted a little and let the matter slide, as usual.  
"So, where are the others?" Lisbon asked hesitantly not wanting to push Jane away from her.  
"Outside. Do you want me to get them?" He asked slowly. Lisbon shook her head.  
"No, I'd rather just me and you right now." she smiled and slid her fingers through next to his so their hands were intertwined. Jane smiled at the action and ran his hand down her cheek.  
"Lisbon..." Jane started, maintaining eye contact with her, he lent down slightly. "Teresa," He whispered. Lisbon's stomach was doing flips. Was he going to kiss her, was this it, the moment she had been wanting for ages? He smiled at her and pulled back slightly. "I'm happy you're okay, I don't know what I would have done without you." He lent back on his chair, hand still entangled in hers. "You should get some sleep." He mumbled. Lisbon swallowed. She tried to breath normally so that her hart rate would go back down. Jane being that close to her made her feel weird, something she hadn't felt in a long time. But maybe Jane didn't feel like that, maybe he didn't want her like she wanted him, but then, why would he be holding her hand, and why, oh why would he say he loved her, again...

Jane closed his eyes. He had wanted to kiss her, so badly, but he couldn't anyone could have seen or walked in and he didn't want to ruin her life because of stupid feelings. He was holding her hand and that was enough for now. But he would kiss her, he knew it, he would make sure, but now was not the time nor the place. He watched her slowly sink into sleep, making him smile as he watched her relax into a peaceful sleep. He swallowed and continued to watch her until sleep took him underneath it feathery wing. For the first time since his wife and daughter were murdered, Jane managed to dream. He re-watched his life, meeting his wife, getting married, watching Charlotte be born, the letter Red John left him, his breakdown, meeting Teresa, all the times she had stood by him, through everything he went though, his video where he told Erica what his perfect woman would be, the fact that he was describing Lisbon and his wife that day, realizing that Lisbon knew everything about him and still loved him, even his own hallucination of Charlotte told him that. He awoke with a smile, hand still attached to Lisbon's. That had confirmed it. He was in love again. He let himself drift back into his unconscious mind to rest.

He awoke about 4 hours later and realized immediately that something was wrong. He sat up with a jolt and looked around the room. His heart started racing as he stood. He flung open the door. The team had gone home, and who would blame them, it was 3 in the morning he raced back into the room and saw the curtain flowing in the wind. He ran over and stuck his head out.  
"TERESA!" He screamed, the bed behind him had been empty for at least 2 hours. Lisbon was gone. But where?

_I'm sorry, I have to add some suspense. I shall try and post the next one tomorrow but I have college all day so it'll be late in the day. Have fun. Please don't hate me. Review please. I will 3 you 5eva! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm gonna mix it up a little now, gonna give Lisbon a paragraph then Jane and so forth. :D Enjoy. :)_

When Lisbon's eyes opened she was met with utter darkness. She was confined to a very small space. She scanned the space with her eyes and swallowed. She was lying in a coffin. Her breathing started to get faster as she tried to push the lid open. Either it was nailed shut or she was buried alive. She knew it was the latter. She tried to control her breathing and she reached for the small torch she carried with her. Illuminating the small space she had, she accessed the situation. She was trapped, with no foreseeable means of escape and her oxygen would deplete in about 6 hours at most. She closed her eyes and listened closely to the world above her for any clue about where she was. Nothing, no birds, no cars, absolutely nothing. She cursed to herself then remembered her phone. No Signal. She sighed and felt tears coming, she had no way of getting out, no way of contacting anyone. This was it, this was the end.

Jane hadn't slept. All night he had been raking through the CCTV of the hospital to catch a glimpse of the person that may have taken Lisbon. He trawled through hours of footage with no luck. Whoever took her knew who they were taking and exactly how to evade any detection. He had informed Cho, Rigsby and Van-Pelt as soon as he had realized she was gone. He didn't care if he woke them up, she needed to be found, there was no doubt about that. As he raced back to the CBI office in his car he let himself breakdown. Tears streamed down his face, he hadn't cried since his wife and daughter. He feared the worst, that Red John had taken her, had killed her and left her somewhere personal to him, somewhere only he would find her. Jane tried to control himself as he pulled into the car park of the CBI office. He tried to think where Red John would out her, where was most personal to him? Where would effect him most? The sudden realization hit Jane square in the face, he knew where she was but it would take him at least 5 hours to get there. He U-turned violently and slammed the accelerator to the floor.

Lisbon had been in the coffin now for about an hour since waking up. She had figured out that she must be close to some sort of clock tower, maybe even a church because she had heard bells signaling 6am. Her stab wound had reopened slightly and she could feel the blood starting to seep through the bandage that covered it. She tried to keep herself alert for any movement above so that she could signal to them that she was there, but no such luck. It was a Tuesday so many would be at work and school. She sighed, knowing that with every passing minute it was getting hard for her to breath, with every passing minute the chances of her being saved alive were decreasing. She let herself cry silently, she tried to maintain her breathing normally so that she wouldn't use her Oxygen too quickly. She took a deep breath and lifted her hand to the cross that hung around her neck.  
"Our father, hollow be thy name..." She whispered

Jane traveled up state, not caring to focus too much on how he would get there but how quickly he would arrive at his destination. If there was any hope in hell that Lisbon was alive she would be there, he knew it, Red John would hit him where it hurt most, somewhere that was so personal to Jane, somewhere he hadn't been in a long time. He swallowed and turned into the fast lane. He reached for the radio and flicked it to his favorite channel. As soon as he heard the mellow notes coming out of it he bit his lip. The song rang out reminding him of the day that he had realized just how much he loved Lisbon. It reminded him of their dancing together, the intimacy of that moment, the closeness of her. As the song came to an end a single tear dropped from Jane's eye, rolling down slowly hanging onto his chin before finally jumping to his trouser leg. He took a deep breath.  
"I'm coming Lisbon, hold on. Please... hold on..."

There wasn't much of anything Lisbon could do being trapped in a coffin, she had scratched a message to her finder into the roof of the coffin with her pen. Her phone was a source of light at least, when her torch battery died. She had read the messages her and Jane had exchanged for about the 5th time when she heard the clock strike 7am. Another hour and nothing. She had prepared herself for the worst when she had joined the CBI but she had never imagined herself suffocating to death in a coffin, buried alive. She closed her eyes and thought of Jane. Was he trying to find her? If so, was he close? She shook her head, she couldn't get her hopes up. She didn't want to die thinking that Jane would save her. That would be worse than thinking that she would die and being saved. She sighed and smiled. Letting the moments that she had shared with Jane float carelessly around her thoughts.

Jane was about half way there. He was on auto pilot, knowing the route he quickly turned off and started down the long windy roads. He needed to get to her. The sudden flicker of doubt went through his mind. What if he was wrong, and she wasn't there? What if he had just wasted all of this time getting there to find that she wasn't? What if she was already dead? The possibilities were endless. He bit his lip and swallowed. There were so many things that he wished he had told her that night in the hospital, wished now that he had kissed her. Even spent the night with her, if he had known that her life would now hang in the balance he would have never let those precious moments with her slip away. He turned off down another little road and sighed. Only another hour, then he would know, then he would see. One. If he was right. Two. If she was alive.

Lisbon was finding it hard to breath. She knew that her oxygen level was on the vital now and that she had about an hour to live. She found herself crying silently. Knowing that she should try and sleep. It would be easier that way, she wouldn't have to suffer, she would just die, peacefully in her sleep. He re-read the note that she had left for Jane on the roof of the coffin. '_Jane, If you have found me and are reading this then the worst has happened. Just know that I will always be with you. Do not blame yourself and I want you to have a life, forget the pain and the anguish, move on and remember me with fondness.' _Her tears made her need oxygen more. Raising her hand to the top again and scratching one last thing there. _'And know that I will always love you. xxx' _As the clock chimed outside Lisbon let herself relax. Closing her eyes she waited for death to come.

Jane pulled up by the church and slammed the door shut. He raced along the headstones until he found the familiar one. _'R.I.P, Here lies Angela and Charlotte Jane beloved wife and daughter.' _ Jane swallowed back his tears as he read the gave stone. "Lisbon!" He shouted. He searched frantically. He was wrong. He had got it wrong. She wasn't here. She was dead. That's it, that was it. There was nothing else he could do. He started to cry. Falling to his knees he let the tears roll down his face. He'd lost another person he loved to Red John. And he had let himself be fooled by him, again. As he put his head down to the soil he looked beside his family's grave. The ground was freshly done. Jane got onto all fours and pawed at the ground. "Lisbon!" He screamed again.

Lisbon's eyes snapped open. "Jane." She breathed. She had little oxygen but Jane was there, he was there. She mustered up all the strength she had. "Jane!" she yelled banging on the top of the coffin. "Jane I'm here!" She stopped screaming and took a breath. She needed to keep the oxygen she had any breath could be her last.

Jane dug frantically at the ground with his hands. "Lisbon!" He cried. He could here some banging as he dug. He stopped and stood. He needed a shovel and fast. He looked around and spotting a man a few rows away with a shovel he called out. "HEY! HEY YOU! I NEED THAT SHOVEL! NOW!" The man turned and gave him the finger, then went back to what he was doing. Jane was frantic. He sprinted over to the man. "I need that shovel." He stated slowly.  
"Mate, its mine, get your own." The man continued to dig. Jane couldn't control himself. He curled his hand into a fist and hit the man as hard as he could, knocking him clean out. He grabbed the shovel and raced back to Lisbon, digging as fast as he could. "Lisbon! I'm coming!" He yelled

Lisbon could feel the lack of oxygen having an effect on her body. Besides the fact that she couldn't breath, she could feel her heart slowing down. He pulse was weakening and she felt that she was going to pass out any second. Then she heard a scrape on top of the coffin. She gave a smile. She was going to live. Jane was going to save her. She would be okay.

Jane broke through the top of the coffin. He threw the shovel over his head to the pile of dirt. He pulled at the lid. He ripped it open and he caught his breath.

As the shovel came through the top of the coffin Lisbon felt her systems re-starting. Her heart started pumping normally again, she took a big breath in and sighed. "Jan-" She stopped.

Jane looked down at what he expected to be Lisbon. Sure enough there was a body, but it wasn't Lisbon's.

Lisbon looked up at her saviors face. But it wasn't Jane's. A sinister red mask glared at her.  
"Hello Teresa." it cackled.

_Sorry this is so late. Had a lot of stuff to do. Enjoy. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't mean to confuse you in the last chapter and I'm sorry if you were. I shall explain in this chapter. :D Well... try, :D AND I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS ONE! I JOINED GISHWHES AND IT REALLY TOOK UP LIKE ALL OF THIS WEEK! SOO SORRY. I SHALL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I SHALL TRY AND GIVE YOU SOME FLUFF TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! 3 LOVE YOU GIUES!_

As Lisbon sat strapped to the chair that he captures had put her in after 'saving her life' she thought to Jane. If he was looking for her, what the hell was he thinking? She didn't know what day it was and she guessed that it was now about half eight in the morning. She fought with the bonds that tied her to the chair but sadly they had no give. She cursed lightly under her breath and then tried her feet. Finding that they had more slack than her hands she stated to fidget, trying to loosen them to the point that they would give and fall to the floor releasing her legs. She scouted the room for anything that would help her get out of her situation. All she saw was a table with a few papers on it. That would not help. She looked up and realized that she was in a little out house by the side of the church as she could see the church spire outside of the small window that only let in a little light.

She still fought against her bonds, but she could feel them weakening. She started moving more violently against them until she felt one give and fall away from her leg, the other gave in not a moment later. She was now free to move around the room. Sadly her hands were still strapped to the chair but she could at least walk. She moved carefully over to the table that lay in the corner of quite the small, damp room. She spied a paperclip on the paper and hoped that it may affect the rope that was holding her hands. She turned around and managed to work the paper clip off the table and into her hand. She started rubbing the sharp end of the paper clip against the rope, hoping that it would start to fray.

Jane lay on the floor by his wife and daughters grave. The grave he had dug up was worthless. No Lisbon. He was wrong and now, she was probably dead. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. The young professional woman, in charge of a team at the CBI. He gave a small smile as he remembered their first case together. How she had changed his life, how even though he annoyed the hell out of her, she had told him that he had a gift, and had taken him under her wing, looked after him. Gave him his couch. Let him stay in the CBI office when he didn't want to go home. He closed his eyes and pictured her face. Her dark brown hair. Her beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to reflect even the smallest amount of light. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes. She had to be alive. There was no way on God's Earth that she was dead. He just wouldn't allow it.

As he stood he took in his surroundings. There was the church. Trees. Graves. What else, there was something he was missing. His eyes widened, all the times he had been here! All the times he had passed the shacks along the edge of the graveyard. But there had to be at least 100 maybe more. It would take him all night. But he had to! For Lisbon.

Lisbon was getting tired. The bell had told her that it was now ten o clock. She had been trying to break out of her bonds now for at least an hour and a half. Not much had really happened, although they had loosened slightly there was nothing else she could do except continue this motion until they gave. She hoped that Jane would come and find her, hoped that he would appear and get her.

Jane raced across the field and headed for the first shack. He had often wondered what was in these. As he walked down the row of shacks he knocked and called out for Lisbon. About an hour later he sighed. Nothing, he had walked at least ¾ of the way around the graveyard and she was in none of them. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she wasn't even here. What if she was in the middle of nowhere? With no means of escape. He sighed and looked around. He squinted at another shack not too far from where he was standing, but this one was different. Instead of being a dull brown door there was some kind of note stuck to it, it was fluttering in the wind. He started to race towards it.

Lisbon finally pulled her hands free of the rope. She took a breath and sighed. "Eleven…." She breathed. Stretching out her arms beside her she stood and moved over to the door. She was just about to open it when she heard footsteps approaching. "Shit…" she cursed quickly diving behind the door as it swung open.

Jane reached the door with a huge gulp of air. He snatched the note from the door. _  
_

_My dear Jane,  
here we are again,  
where your little love is slain,  
shall be such a pain,  
let us not make it in vain._

Jane started to shake. No he thought, no, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be, this was Lisbon… With tears in his eyes he flung open the door.

Lisbon pounced; she held the chair high above her head ready to hit the person who came through the door.

Jane jumped out of the way, avoiding Lisbon and the chair.  
"Lisbon!" He breathed feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of her.  
"Jane!" She fell short of him and dropped the chair. She ran into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. "Am I glad to see you?" She breathed into his shoulder as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. Jane smiled.  
"Not as glad as I am to see you." He pulled her out of the hug. "I was so scared; I thought you were dead, and this note…." He handed her the note. Lisbon furrowed her brow as she read the note.  
"Jane. This means they're coming back, this means that when they expected you to find me I would have been dead. We need t…." She trailed off. Her eyes widened with fear. "We need to go. NOW!" She yelled grabbing Jane's hand and starting across the field.

Jane looked behind him as they ran. Seeing two people running after them he looked ahead as Lisbon looked back at him. "Lisbon!" He yelled as she fell over a gravestone. He halted himself and tried to help her up.  
"Go!" She yelled at him. "Get to the car and start driving!" She screamed. He shook his head.  
"I'm not leaving you!" He picked her up off the floor as the two followers started shooting at them.  
"Jane! Run!" She screamed and grabbed his hand again running as fast as she could.

They were close to the car now. But the people chasing them were advancing and quickly.  
"You should have kept that chair." Jane chuckled just as they reached the car. She gave him a rushed smile but her eyes were pinned to the two men that had started shooting at them again.  
"Get in the car!" She yelled as a bullet ricocheted off of the top of the car. Jane scrambled into the car and unlocked Lisbon's side so that she could dive in.  
"Go!" She yelled as the men reached the path way and bullet smashed the back window. Jane turned the engine on and slammed his foot on the accelerator just as the men reached the car.

Lisbon's heart was pounding. Her breathing was heavy but was slowing as she had time to relax. She looked back on the men who had stropped perusing them. She turned to Jane.  
"How… did you…. Know…. I would be….here?" She asked in between huffs.  
"Red John always connects everything to my family. He knows that's what hurts me most." He caught her gaze and gave a little smile. "I'm so glad you're alive, I don't know what I would have done without you." He reached out and took her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"I'm glad you found me." She blinked and looked away aware that she was blushing. He gave a smirk and looked back to the road.

Jane peered at the clock. 2pm. He peaked at Lisbon who was asleep in the passenger seat. He smiled as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. Letting him know that she was alive and well. He looked back at the road. She was safe, safe and with him. He would never let anyone take her again. Never. She had saved him so many times and there was no way in hell that he would ever let anything happen to her again.

As Jane pulled up outside Lisbon's house her eyes fluttered open.  
"You're home." He smiled as she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile and unbuckled herself.  
"Coming?" She asked as she opened the car door. Jane smiled and nodded as he followed her out of the car. She rummaged around under a plant pot for her spare key and unlocked the door. She placed the key on the side and moved to the stairs.  
"I'm going to get changed. You know where the tea is." She smiled as she disappeared up the stairs. Jane's eyes followed her until she was no longer visible then he moved into the kitchen. He made two cups of tea and waited for Lisbon. She appeared in the doorway a moment later in a baggy t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Jane handed her her tea and grinned. She gave him a smile and sat next to him.  
"Thanks Jane." He sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. He smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Anything." He said as he rested his chin on her head. She placed her tea on the table and sat up slightly.  
"Jane. Can I ask you something?" She looked him in the eyes. They were glistening in the dim light of her kitchen. He nodded as he put his tea down.  
"Do you remember that time when we were planning the way to trick Red John? You said something to me. What did you mean?" She asked slowly. Jane smiled and looked at her.  
"This." He said softly as he lent down and planted a soft kiss to her lips. Lisbon's heart skipped a beat as she pushed into the kiss. They sat for a moment locked together in passion. Jane's arms wound round Lisbon's waist as she slid hers through his hair, something she had been wanting to do for years. Jane pulled out and smiled.  
"Teresa Lisbon. Such a beautiful name." He kissed her again pulling her into him until there was no room between them. Locked together after all the years of built up feelings finally to be exposed. Lisbon let her eyes shut to enjoy the moment more. Jane took in everything he could about her. Everything about Lisbon, the exact color of her hair, the exact smell that lingered about her, the taste of sweet tea that had touched her lips. Jane could feel his heart thumping like mad. The moment had finally come.

Lisbon moved away slowly not wanting to let him go. She stood and held out her hand waiting for Jane to take it. He slipped his hand in hers and she lead him to her bedroom.

She pulled him inside and pinned him up against the door. "Jane..." She breathed.  
He gave her a smile. "Patrick." He corrected planting a kiss on her lips again. She gave him a smile and walked over to the bed taking him with her. She did a little twist with her wrist and he ended up back on the bed. He smiled a little.  
"I like it when you get all authoritarian on me." He grinned, eyes twinkling. She gave him a smile and moved on top of him.  
"Well... I might give you a turn." She chuckled lightly and kissed him again.

Jane pushed her off a little and looked her square in the eyes. "Teresa." He started. She waited in silence, waited for him to say what he needed to. "Do you want this?" He asked slowly. She furrowed her brow slightly and smiled. She nodded and kissed him again.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for years." She whispered making Jane shiver.  
"Good." He breathed flipping their positions pinning her to the bed with his knees and exploring her face with his lips. Lisbon started to chuckle making Jane stop.  
"What?" He asked slight smirk on his face. She smiled and pulled him towards her kissing him gently.  
"Can we just savor this moment?" She asked softly. He tilted his head slightly. "Can we save sex for another time? Can we just, sleep together?" She blinked at him. He gave her a smile and nodded.  
"As long as there is a next time." He chuckled.  
"Oh, there will be." She laughed as they snuggled under the covers. "But right now. I just want to be next to you. To feel safe and happy with the man I love." She mumbled into his chest. Jane swallowed at the word but let a smile creep over his face.  
And that was exactly what he wanted, with the woman he loved.

_Hope you like it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, been busy, enjoy. :D Had to add some fluff... and some cheeky Jane cause, well that's his character. Shall try and update soon. 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, I was going to upload this on Monday, didn't find the time. Love you guys! Also in the prosses of making a Jisbon fan vid. shall let you all know when its finished! :D  
-_

Lisbon woke early that morning to find Jane still sleeping soundly beside her. Probably the best sleep he's had in years. She sighed and moved to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and started to cry. What the hell was she thinking last night? Why the hell had she leapt on him like that? This was not going to end well. And what the hell was she going to do now? She couldn't just wake him up like nothing had happened. She had told him she loved him and she did't regret telling him, but she knew that it was too early to admit that, what if something happened? To her, or worse to him, she would never be able to forgive herself, those feelings that can built up were so strong but she had promised herself that she wouldn't say anything until Red Jon was gone, she may have just killed them all.

Patrick rose to hear the sound of the shower running. He gave a little smile and knocked on the door.  
"Teresa, are you in there?" He asked lightly still getting used to his surroundings in the morning light.  
"Yeah." was all he heard back. Accepting the fact that it was quite early and she didn't feel up to talking yet , he smiled and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He boiled the kettle and set out two cups. He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened the night before, nothing to major, just kissing... and well, that thing that Teresa had said just before she had fallen asleep. Jane smiled. He had his Teresa, that was all he cared about. And to be honest he really didn't care about anything else. He poured out the boiled water and placed a cup on the table as he took a sip out of his. His heart momentarily stopped, what if, Red John knew about this? What would happen to them. He swallowed and placed his tea down. He took a deep breath, he wouldn't let anything happen. That's what would happen. He would put a bullet in that monster before he lay a finger on anyone he cared about.

Teresa walked into the kitchen in a over sized jersey and jeans. She smiled at Patrick and took the coffee.  
"Thanks and morning." She smiled taking a sip out of it.  
"Morning." He moved over to her and grinned. Teresa felt her knees go weak. That smile. In the dim lighting of the room, his eyes sparkling, it reminded her of the reason she loved him. He swept a piece of hair away from her eye and ran a soft touch down her cheek.  
"Patrick..." She said slowly, making him smile wider. "What happened last night..." She started not wanting to ruin what they had now. Patrick placed his finger over her lips.  
"Teresa." He said looking right into her glowing green eyes. "Last night was everything that I have wanted for years." He said softly making Teresa's heart beat pick up slightly.  
"But Red Jo-" She started.  
"Shh. forget him, I won't let him get in the way of what we have here. We'll deal with him when the time comes." He smiled and replaced his finger with his lips. Teresa let her eyes flutter closed. Her heart was pumping but she was completely relaxed in his arms. She let him pull her close and warp his arms round her waist. She smiled and pulled away.  
"I have the day off you know." She said cheekily. Patrick gave a small smirk and ran his hand up her back making her shiver.  
"And what have you got planned?" He asked. A small smile apeared on her face.  
"well I was thinking Casablanka and Ice Cream..." she looked up at him with her emrald eyes which made his heart melt. He simply nodded. They moved into the lounge after getting the ice cream and put on the dvd snuggling under the blanket as the film started.

_Meanwhile..._

Grace Van-Pelt was always one for an early start into work. Especially today as Lisbon wasn't going to be in for at least a couple of weeks, she would get dumped with al the heavy paperwork.  
She climbed the stairs from the CBI car park into the bull pen and slid into her chair, she closed her eyes and listened to the eary silence that was usually filled with Jane and Lisbon talking. A sudden scuffle by the kitchen made her eyes snap open, her hand already rested on the gun holister on her hip. She stood slowly and scanned the room. Nothing. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she unholstered her gun and raised it.  
"Hello," She called out, wary that it may just be one of her team. "Wayne? Kimble?" She moved into the kitchen and frowned. Nothing. She breathed a sigh, must have been her mind playing tricks on her. She holstered her gun and swiveled on the spot.  
"Hello Grace." The voice curdled her ears.  
"You..." She breathed as a sharp instrument struck her on the head and everything went black.

At about 9:30 Rigby strolled into the office. There was an awful silence that made him uneasy, he wasn't expecting Jane or Lisbon but he thought at least Grace would be in.  
"Grace..." he called out as he reached the bull pen. His breath was cut short as the full extent hit him.  
Grace's body hung from one of the fans in the bull pen. Her mutilated body hanging by threads. Blood seeping out of every thin slice that he had made. Her dead eyes met Rigby's. Her beautiful hair lay limp by her shouldes, dripping with blood. Just bellow her body was painted a big 4 in her blood.

_God, I'm sorry I've taken forever to update! Hope you enjoy... :P promise to update sooner this time. 3 Please reveiw. :L_


	6. Chapter 6

_My God, it really has taken me so long to update this, I am sooooo sorry! I have been so f***ing busy! I 3 you guies!_

Jane and Lisbon rushed into the bullpen as all the other cops and detectives ran around them. They headed straight over to Rigby who was sat on Jane's sofa. He was still, no emotion, just completly stunned into silence. Lisbon knelt next to him.  
"Wayne." She said slowly. His eyes flicked to hers and then back at the spot where they had been before. She swallowed and placed a hand on his knee. She sighed a little then stood, turning to Jane. She looked him in the eye and bit her lip, furrowing her brow. "This is my fault." She breathed. Jane shook his head.  
"No, its mine." He said and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not blame yourself for this, its my fault. I taunted Red John, I brought him to you and your friends and this is what happens." He gave her a small pat and turned to Rigby.  
"Wayne, listen to me." He said firmly, taking charge. Wayne looked up and the man with sad eyes. "We'll get him. You should go home, let Lisbon, Cho and I deal with this, if I know anything its this, the best thing for you know is sometime to cry and vent your anger." He said moving away from Lisbon and taking a seat beside Rigby. "You need somewhere safe, somewhere that makes you happy. Maybe go stay with a friend." Jane continued. Rigby's eyes followed the man.  
"Home." He said slowly and stood. Blankly he left the office and waited by the lift. Lisbon and Jane followed.  
"You want me to take you home?" Lisbon asked sotfly. He just shook his head and walked into the lift. Lisbon bowed her head then added. "Just call if you need anything." The doors slid shut and there was a alkward silence between them. "we need to talk." she said simply and took Jane's hand, dragging him into her office.

"This is obviously Red John." she said bluntly as soon as the blinds were drawn and the door was locked shut. Jane shook his head.  
"There's no smily Teresa. It could be anyone." He said softly. Lisbon collapsed onto her couch and Jane took his place beside her. She fell against him and started to weep. He softly soothed her and kissed her gently on the head.  
"This is my fault Patrick, not yours, if I had escaped without you this would have never happened..." she breathed. Jane swallowed.  
"Teresa, its because you escaped, whoever did this wants to get to you. They want to hurt you. Thats not your fault. If you hadn't have escaped they would have done this anyway. They want you to suffer." Jane pulled Lisbon up a little. " You have to be that strong woman I know you can be, if you break down then they win, they want you to hurt. Don't let them win, we need to find these basterds." He gave her a soft smile. She looked him in the eye and nodded.  
"You're right." She relaxed a little and then stood as there was a knock at the door.  
"Hey boss. They need you out here." Cho said through the door. Lisbon unlocked it quickly and came out. Cho stood, stern face as ever, but there was something different about him, his natural posture of profecional and perfect had gone, instead it had become down trodden and broken. Lisbon looked him over.  
"Cho, I need you to go round to Wayne's and check on him." Cho nodded and walked away. Jane followed Lisbon out to where Burtrum stood.  
"what happened here Lisbon?" He asked  
"Grace Van-Pelt. She was killed." Lisbon said blankly. Slipping back into profecionalism. Burtrum nodded and walked away. She turned to Jane.  
"It'll be okay." he reasurred. Looking her in the eye. "I know it seems bad now but we'll find the person who did this and they will pay." Lisbon nodded simply.  
"I hope so."

Rigby sat slumped on his sofa, drink in hand. His tears had made a wet patch on his shirt, that clung to his chest. He didn't care though. Grace was gone, there was no way he would ever get over this, I mean, she was his one, that fact would never change but the fact that he would never see her again, that he would never be able to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her, it felt unreal. He wanted to rewind time, just to the night before, when everyine was happy, Lisbon was safe and Van-Pelt alive. He was going to ask her to come to his but Sarah had asked him to look after Ben and he didn't want her to feel alkward.  
He gritted his teeth. He should have asked her. Damn it. He hit his head on the back of the sofa and started to cry again.  
There was a slight knock at the door and Rigby lifted his head.  
"Come in," he yelled as the door opened to revel Cho.  
"Hey Wayne." He started shuffling through the doorway and closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to see if you were..." he trailed off, he couldn't say okay, there was no way that Rigby was okay, and he wouldn't be for quite a long time. Rigby just made a jesture to him.  
"Sit, grab a drink." he said. Cho sat and cracked open a bottle.  
"Wayne." he started again.  
"Kimble. Don't go there, just, talk to me about something, something without her." Rigby sniffed then took a gulp of beer. Cho sipped his and sat in silence for a little.  
"whenever you wanna talk, I'm here." he said blankly. Wayne placed a hand on Cho's shoulder.  
"Thanks man." was all he could muster before falling back onto his couch and starting to cry again.

_Hope you like it, shall add more soon, promise, I shall need to because I shall need a fix of The Mentalist whilst the hartius is on. :L Also : watch?v=iRBwcLz1-eE  
thats the Jane and Lisbon vid I made, please watch. and enjoy. :D Love you lot!_


	7. Chapter 7

_My god! I haven't updated in ages! I am sooo soorrry! I have been soooo busy with college! I still love you all! Here! 3_

* * *

The day of Grace's funeral came quicker than expected, to all of the team. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the summer breeze shifted the trees slightly. Sadly the team was not in the mood to appreciate the weather the world had given them that day, they were all to focused on the coffin that was being carried out by the four members of her family. Covered by the American flag that fluttered slightly as they moved towards the newly dug hole.

As the priest said his words the team stood in silence apart from the sobs that were coming from Rigby. Cho consoled him with a hand on his shoulder. Lisbon had buried her head into Jane's shoulder and was weeping quietly. Jane stood strong, but you could see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.  
They lowered the coffin down and Rigby took his place at the head of the hole. He swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to control himself.  
"Grace and I had gotten close over the years and I would say that she was one of the bravest, loyalist and best people I know, she was smart, clever, beautiful and she will always remain with me." He swallowed trying to keep his composure as he moved to the side of her grave and threw a single rose on top of her coffin. "I love you Grace." He whispered as he walked away. Jane, Lisbon and Cho said their final respects and followed Rigby as he made his way away from her grave, leaving her family to morn.

Lisbon and Jane sat in silence on the trip back to hers. It was not an awkward one, but a devastated one. They were both in complete shock, still, they just couldn't get over the fact that Grace was gone, the funeral had really slapped them in the face with reality. Grace Van-Pelt, one of their friends, was dead. Not that they didn't know what loosing a person they loved felt like but they couldn't quite get their heads around how suddenly it had all happened.  
They pulled up outside Lisbon's house and Jane looked over at her. He slid a hand on her thigh and sighed.  
"Teresa." Was all he said. She looked over at him and nodded slightly. He moved out of the car and locked it. Going to Lisbon and slipping his hand into hers as they moved towards the front door. Jane blinked at the door, it didn't look right, looked as if it was open. Lisbon had already noticed and she looked to him for guidance.  
"I don't have my gun..." She whispered. He moved in front of her and put his finger to her lips.  
"Stay here." He said quietly and then moved away to stick his head through the open door. He waved her over and looked at her.  
"You're not gonna like this..." He said as he moved back to let her see what had happened.  
Lisbon's house had been completely ruined. The table lay upside down across from where it should be, books everywhere, draws turned over, broken glass. She swallowed.  
"Why..." Jane wrapped his hands round her waist and pulled her in.  
"I don't know..." He kissed her cheek and turned her round. "I say we call the cops then we go to mine." He raised an eyebrow.  
"I am a cop..." She said softly "But that sounds nice." She gave him a tearful smile as he let her go and pulled out his phone.

Rigby got a lift home from Cho, he was in no state to drive. He had been sat on the couch now for over an hour. He didn't quite know what to do. Cho had gone home, Lisbon and Jane also, once more he wondered if Grace was the only social life he ever had. The time he had spent with her, he really couldn't think of a happier time. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had kissed her. He sighed and lay down on the couch. Maybe, if he could get some sleep, maybe he would feel a little better.

Jane opened the door for Lisbon and she moved in aiming straight for the couch. He smiled a little at how she slipped out of her jacket and jumped onto the couch, leaving a little space for Jane to move in next to her. He kissed her gently and slipped one arm over her.  
"Everything's going to be fine." He said before they both drifted off.

The past few days had been hard on everyone and they hoped that it would get better. Surly it had to. Sadly, they didn't know of the coming horror that they would all go through in the next few weeks and months to come.  
As the white letter slipped under Jane's front door, they slept peacefully, not knowing what was about to happen to another of their friends.

* * *

_Sorry, I know its a short chapter but I need to build up to what's coming. Also at the mo, not in the mood for angst, but check out my other, much fluffier fic Serendipity. :P Shall update soon. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _


End file.
